criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Earnt to be Burnt/Transcript
Chief Darcy Levin: Welcome to Aukord, , and more specificly, Aukword Police Department. I am Chief Levin. Chief Levin: It's nice to have you on board, I have heard all about your experiences around the globe on the news, and I am looking forward to seeing you use your tenure here to keep Aukword safe. Chief Levin: There may be some criminal activity going on at Aukwood, but as long as I am in office, have the best team assembled and make the image of Aukwood my chief concern, no crime shall go unpunished! Chief Levin: On you first day here, I would like to meet the other perso... Detective Aaron Jefferson: Chief, we have a situation over at a factory on Pier... Jefferson: Oh! Sorry, am I interrupting? Chief Levin: Yes Jefferson, you are, but please continue. Jefferson: I was patrolling Pier Road when a factory worker pulled me over to report a dead body. Chief Levin: Ok fine, listen , I am putting you on the case immediately. I was going to introduce you to the rest of the personnel, but I'm sure you can meet them during the investigation. Chief Levin: You two have your assignment, now go! Jefferson: Hello , I'm Aaron Jefferson. Sorry for interrupting the introduction. Jefferson: Anyways, we need to investigate the Factory Car Park where the body was found. Chapter 1 Investigate Factory Car Park Jefferson: Well, no kidding, this guy is dead. Burnt to a crisp. Jefferson: According to the ID tag that is hung around the rear-view mirror, the victim's name is Luke Dallas, and worked for Pseudo-Driver. Jefferson: I really don't like that company, we investigated their employees for dubious activities towards their customers in the past. Jefferson: Yes , you're right, I should spare you my considerations. Let's send the body to Alannah for autospy. Jefferson: We should also interview the factory worker, Ben Walton. He was the one that found the body. Jefferson: Also, what do you make about that torn flyer you found outside the car door directly behind the driver seat, ? Interview Ben Walton about the victim. Ben: It's horrible officers! I'm sorry, but this is a first for me! Jefferson: Calm down Ben! Please tell us what you did when you discovered the body. Ben: Well...I arrived for my shift at work this morning only to find the car parked in front of the gate, where it shouldn't. Ben: I went to talk to the driver for parking illegally, only to find he is dead. Jefferson: So you didn't put the body out? Ben: No officers. The dead guy was already extinguished by the time I got here. Sorry that I can't be much more help. Autopsy Victim's Body. Alannah: Hello, nice to meet you . I am Alannah Kelly, the coroner of APD. Alannah: I hope you are not squeamish, because I am not. I have been doing autopsies since I was 21. There is no death too graphic for me! Jefferson: She is one of a kind, . Trust me. Jefferson: So what can you tell us about the victim, Alannah? Alannah: He was obviously burnt to death, but there is something interesting about the burns the victim got. Alannah: They are consistent with flames that went up quickly and burnt out just as fast. Alannah: Which leads me to pin down the accelerant used, which is turpentine. Jefferson: So the killer is in contact with turpentine. Thanks Alannah! Alannah: Hang on! I'm not finished! I noticed there were ashes on the body that contained nicotine. Alannah: A toxicology report revealed none in the victim's system. Jefferson: Which means the ashes came from the killer, who smokes! Thanks again! Examine Torn Flyer Jefferson: Wow! You put the pieces together, and now the flyer looks as if it was never torn in the first place! You ARE good! Jefferson: So what is the flyer about, ? Jefferson: "Pyro Fest"? The the flyer is partially burnt, and the blonde-haired woman's head is circled the word... Jefferson: ...you know what? Let's just say the victim had an attitude towards her. Jefferson: According to the flyer, her name is India Adams, and she lives at 43 Coast Avenue with one Kim Liang. Shall we pay them a visit, ? Question India if she knows the victim Jefferson: Thank you for letting us in Miss. Adams. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions? India: Of course officers. What is this about? Are you answering one of our flyers for the Pyro Fest? Jefferson: Yes, but not about joining, but as part of a murder investigation. India: A Murder Investigation!? Well, okay. What has the Pyro Fest got to do with it? Jefferson: How did one of your flyers end up in the murder victim's possession? India: Kim and I posted the flyers from here to South Aukword, The North Coast, and even the CBD, so the victim could of picked the flyer from...just about anywhere! Jefferson: On this particular flyer, your face is circled with the word, if you can excuse me, b**** written beside it. Jefferson: Does a man by the name of Luke Dallas, ring a bell? India: It doesn't ring anything! So what if he has written something nasty about me? India: Do I need to remind you officers that there are some misogynistic a-holes out there? India: I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I really need to sort things out for the festival. Jefferson: You know, I'm sure India knows more about Luke then she's letting on. Jefferson: Let's not worry India at the moment, why don't we look around the place to see if she IS hiding something from us. Jefferson: Also, it wouldn't hurt to speak to Kim, right ? Investigate India's House Jefferson: Did you manage to find anything, ? Jefferson: Just a plain notepad? Jefferson: Oh, right! You are thinking of using powder to reveal what was written on the previous page? Jefferson: Okay , I trust your instincts. Show me the magic! Examine Notepad Jefferson: Good job partner! Now what does it say on the notepad? Jefferson: "Let me know what I do to help you. D. Bronson" Jefferson: I don't know any D. Bronson so we should get our tech expert, Laura, to analyze the name and search the database. Jefferson: She only just came back from maternity leave, but I doubt she missed a step. Analyze Message Laura: Nice to meet you ! I am Laura Still, the tech expert of APD. Laura: Not even four months of maternity leave can keep me from being at my best. Jefferson: No it can not! Speaking of which, how is your little boy, Laura? Laura: He is great thanks! Very healthy, bubbly and adorable. My boyfriend is looking after him. Laura: Now, I have searched the database. There is only one person whose name begins with D, and whose surname is Bronson, in our system. Laura: His name Derek Bronson, people! Previously charged with public intoxication. Jefferson: Does Derek have address? Laura: Unfortunately, he has no fixed address because...he is homeless. Jefferson: Oh? Laura: That doesn't mean we can't track him, Jefferson! I'll list him a person of interest. Jefferson: So if an officer recognizes him, he can bring him to the station! Thanks Laura. Tamati Paraone: Hey Jefferson! I found the hobo you were looking for ow! Jefferson: Already? Tamati: He was in an alleyway just a block away from the police station, how convenient is that aye? Jefferson: Very! Jefferson: By the way, this is our field officer, Tamati: Tamati Paraone, . Nice to meet you ow! Jefferson: He is passionate in he does, but he is not the sharpest tool in the box. Jefferson: He helps where it counts though, and that's all that matters. Just try to be at your best everyday okay, Tamati? Tamati: Yeah ow! I'll do my best not to be dumb ow! Jefferson: Great! Let's interview Derek now, . Ask Derek about his relationship with India and Kim Derek: You brought me in for a note I left at India's house? Is helping people out illegal in Aukword now? Jefferson: That depends, Derek. What exactly were you helping India with? Derek: With the festival she and her girlfriend, Kim, are holding of course. Derek: Even a homeless man like myself needs to find a way to make money for a living, officers. Derek: You name it! I helped put up their sculptures, tidied the place up, and even posted and handed out their flyers around town. Jefferson: Did you hand one to a Pseudo-Driver employee named Luke Dallas by any chance? Derek: You mean India's ex-boyfriend? Yes, why? Jefferson: We found him inside his car parked within a factory car park, burnt Derek: Burnt!? Jefferson: That's right. By the way, he's dead, and we ruling the whole situation as a homicide. Any reason he may have had any issues with India? Derek: All India told me is that she broke up with him during high school, and he didn't take it too well. He has been bugging her since I gave her the flyer. Derek: While it's a shame it all had to end like that, I would like to get back where I was. Can I go now? Jefferson: Well that definitely proves India was hiding something from us, but why? Jefferson: Why she couldn't be straight with us, and tell the truth from the get go? Jefferson: I guess we'll learn why later, when we investigate more. Let's us continue, ! Question Kim if she knows the victim Jefferson: Hello, Kim. Do you mind if we have a moment of your time? We need to ask you some questions regarding an investigation. Kim: Well sure, officers. What's this about? Jefferson: First we will shall start off with, how are you and India related? Kim: India and I are in a relationship, and have been for three years. It's not easy living alternate lifestyle, especially if you have tight-a**ed neighbors. Kim: They really don't like living next to members of the LGBT community, so why don't you teach them the meaning of discrimination and tell them to back off! Jefferson: We are not here to talk about your neighbors, but a man known as Luke Dallas. You knew him? Kim: Luke Dallas is the a**hole that is harassing India, a neanderthal working for Pseudo-Driver. How did this demon's name come up anyway? Jefferson: Luke was found inside his car, parked in a factory car park that's not to far from here, burnt to death. Kim: Oh my goodness! So he's...dead? That's...that's Kim: Well, I can't say I'm sorry he's gone, but I would never condone that! Jefferson: So India and Kim are lesbians. What do you think the possibility is that our victim is homophobic, ? Jefferson: We need evidence to prove that though, why don't we find answers in Luke's car? Investigate Victim's Car Jefferson: Nice work, ! Jefferson: The torn fabric here that was jammed in the backdoor is denim. That means that our killer wears jeans and got them caught in the door, trying to escape. Jefferson: Let's also read that note you found on the victims dashboard. Jefferson: "Stop harassing her, or else!". Definitely a threat that would've come from whoever gave Luke his viking funeral. Jefferson: Can you smell something coming that note, ? It reeks of something. You should take a closer look at it. Category:Dialogues